Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 214
Summary Family Matters * In some part of the desert, Aknadin/"Shadow Magus" has taken his son Priest Seto for a private chat. : Aknadin/"Shadow Magus": "Seto! Accept your Fate! Your Fate of the Pharaoh granted by me is Light and Shadow. Awaken to receive the power of the Dark and lead the world into a new age! Seto! You shall become the King and this land shall be yours to rule!" : Priest Seto: (comes to) "... Where is this...? Ah! Aknadin - sama!" : Aknadin/"Shadow Magus": "Look closely, Seto! With the new God, you shall hold the proof that you are the new Pharaoh! And that holder is heading over here!" : Priest Seto: "Kisara!" : Aknadin/"Shadow Magus": "Seto! Your Fate is to become the new King! * laughs *" * Kisara arrives, followed soon after by Seto Kaiba who hides behind a column to watch. : Aknadin/"Shadow Magus": "It came. The holder of the White Dragon. Seto, you shall be granted the proof that you are the King." * Kisara warns Seto that he should not listen to Aknadin. Just then, a tremor makes the land shake. Aknadin announces that Zorc's resurrection has begun. He orders Seto to kill Kisara as part of his rite to be granted a God. Seto shall be the King wielding the White Dragon and his son. : Priest Seto: "Aknadin - sama! Even if thou are my father, I won't sell my soul to the Dark! Let's go, Kisara!" (starts to leave with Kisara) : Aknadin/"Shadow Magus": "Seto! It is not possible for you to run from our set Fates!" Enter "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" * Aknadin/"Shadow Magus" uses his magic to create two giant rocks to block Priest Seto & Kisara's passage. ** Priest Seto Summons "Duos" and destroys the rocks. *** However Aknadin/"Shadow Magus" blocks their passage again. He summons "Humanoid Giant" and crushes "Duos". Priest Seto loses part of his BA. **** Carried by the emotion Kisara invokes her Spirit "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". It attacks Aknadin/"Shadow Magus", who dodges the attack and counter-attacks immediately. Kisara is knocked back. * Then, Aknadin/"Shadow Magus" casts a "Spellbinding Circle"-like spell and creates a Sealing Tablet, attempting to trap the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" inside it. It resists. : Priest Seto: "Stop, Kisara! You'll run out of BA!" : 'Kisara: "It does not matter." : Priest Seto: "What?" : Kisara: "However... Seto - sama... I shall protect thou from harm." : Priest Seto: "Kisara...!" : Aknadin/"Shadow Magus": "What are you doing, Seto? Kill this girl and acquire the power of the White Dragon! Then, devote that power to Zorc - sama and become the Dark King!" : Priest Seto: "Thou are wrong! Aknadin - sama: what logic is there to a world of Dark ruled by Zork? Since I met Kisara, I realized how much of the world was Dark and dry. And the solution to make this Dark disappear is through this light called 'love'." : Kisara: "Seto - sama...!" : Aknadin/"Shadow Magus": "Foolish! And to think that you could surpass the loss which afflicted me!" : Priest Seto: "Kisara and I are not thy tools for revenge! The father I used to be proud of died long ago in the battlefield!" : Aknadin/"Shadow Magus": "Seto~!" Kisara's Sacrifice * With rage, Aknadin/"Shadow Magus" sends an energy blast towards Priest Seto. Kisara gets in the way to intercept the attack. She is struck down. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" is finally absorbed into the tablet. ** Aknadin/"Great Dark Priest" asks Priest Seto to join him one more time. Seto declares his father died when he was young, and then proceeds to use his sword to stab Aknadin in the heart; while dying Aknadin professes the strong love than unites him with his son and endeavors to transfer his spirit within Seto's mind, so that together they may become the Dark King. *** The Pharaoh arrives, but alas too late: his Priest is now under Aknadin's control. **** A new Duel begins. * Priest Seto/Aknadin Summons Kisara/"Blue-Eyes White Dragon". ** The Pharaoh Summons Mahad/"Dark Magician" *** Since the spirits of Seto/Aknadin are merged together, their magic is twice as powerful. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon's" Burst Stream of Destruction defeats Magic Wave. Mahad/"Dark Magician" is destroyed. The Pharaoh loses part of its life energy. *** Priest Seto/Aknadin orders "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" to attack the Pharaoh, but inside his mind Seto is resisting Aknadin's control. Blue-Eyes disintegrates and reappears inside Seto's mind, breaking Aknadin's control over Seto. Aknadin's spirit is defeated and vanishes. : Kisara: "Seto - sama. Thou soul is no longer imprisoned by the Dark." : Priest Seto: (comes to) "Kisara...!" * Kisara is clearly dead at this point and Seto cries over Kisara's body, exactly like Kaiba saw it on his vision during the Battle City Arc. Intermission * At this point, Seto Kaiba comes out of his hiding place and meets the Pharaoh. Kaiba merely comments that if he were to trust the 'occult' stuff, he'd assumed this is the world of memories Yami was talking about. He also admits that what's transpired looked somewhat different to his vision, to which Yami admits that some events have been altered because this is a Dark Game controlled by Bakura. Yami tries to suggest him to escape, since Zorc is about to be ressurected, but Kaiba, as always, claims to go his own way and admits wanting to see what kind of being the terryfing 'Evil God' Yami is talking about really is. * Meanwhile, Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura are in front of their Dark RPG board, discussing the precarious situation Yami is in. Yami Bakura stars laughing, amused at the whole thing. : Yami Bakura: "Unbelieveable! No! I'd rather say useless. I'd never consider that that Great Dark Priest fella could lose." : Yami Yugi: "With this, your ambition to turn Seto into your ally has been crushed." : Yami Bakura: "Don't be so quick to be delighted, Yugi. The Sandglass for the Evil Summon is still flowin'... And so is the countdown to death. After all, yer defeat was a predictable thing." : Yami Yugi:(thinking) "The Great Evil God Zorc... When that sandglass finishes draining, the real terror will begin upon this world. A creature with terrifying powers... But even if Zorc is resurrected, there must be a method to defeat it. That's..." * Yami looks at his empty cartouche, to Bakura's slight surprise. : Yami Bakura: "It'd seem ye've also realized it! The secret of Zorc's sealing..." : Yami Yugi: "If this is a Dark Game, all objects must have a way to be defeated. And, now, near to the end of this competition, there's just one thing which isn't known yet... And that's my name! 3,000 years ago I used my own soul to seal Zorc beyond the door of the Realm of the Dead. And this means that my name itself is the key to Zorc's sealing!" : Yami Bakura: "Unfortunately enough, ye don't know where is that name hidden at as of yet. However... To give ye a small glimmer of hope... Yer pals have snuck into yer royal grave, to search for the Pharaoh's true name." : Yami Yugi: "My pals are..." : Yami Bakura: "Only the hearts of those who have been accepted by ye can get into this world." : Yami Yugi: "Why are ya telling me this?" : Yami Bakura: "So that ye receive a big deal of damage due to desperation all of a sudden... At the instant in which yer pals find yer name, my servant will annihilate 'em." : Yami Yugi: "Your servant, did you lowlife say?" : Yami Bakura: "The great me used 'Parasite Mind' into one of yer companions. * smirks *" Tristan's Evil Revealed * Meanwhile down in the Valley of the Kings, Yugi & his friends have entered the Pharaoh's tomb. Joey has just opened a secret door to an undiscovered location! *The next room however is empty, save for a big sign on the floor. It is written in hieroglyphics. ** Because he is under the control of Yami Bakura, Tristan is however able to read the sign! It reads: : "He who solves the Millennium Puzzle must return the wish he was granted. Only then the door shall be opened." * However the wish granted to Yugi can never be given back!! He wished for "true friends" and that wish was granted: shortly afterwards he met Joey, Tristan. and Téa and they became inseparable. * Then all of a sudden, Tristan (still "evil" and under the influence) throws Yuugi and Jounouchi/Anzu on opposite sides of the floor sign. The room soon comes crumbling down and the sign then becomes a "balance beam" standing over a Pit of Shadows, with Yugi on one end and Tristan/Joey/Téa on the other. A room containing the Pharaoh's name opens up behind Yuugi. ** Yugi's choice is simple: if wants to retrieve the Pharaoh's name he must jump towards the door. In so doing Tristan/Joey Wheeler/Téa will fall to their doom (he would thus be giving up his wish). *** Yugi refuses to make that choice. He does not want to lose his friends. "Evil" Honda is amused by Yugi's mind struggle: he decides to expedite things by being the first to jump. The balance beam starts to topple. **** Joey and Téa jump off too and grab the door's ledge. Yuugi follows soon after, grabbing Jounouchi to hold on. The 3 friends are safe and Tristan has disappeared! of Pharaoh Atem's Name]] The Identity of the Pharaoh's Name! * The good news however? Yugi & his friends have found the Pharaoh's name!!! It's in hyeroglyphics, however, but Joey attempts to provide a "translation". : Joey Wheeler: "It says 'bird', 'rock', 'lambchop', 'bird', and 'a bigger bird'." * The three friends memorize the symbols to tell the Pharaoh later, and walk down a set of stairs in order to find Tristan. ** They soon find him in another room, however he soon reveals himself as... Yami Bakura!! *** NOTE: as a "pawn" character featuring in the Dark RPG game, Tristan's appearance changes to Yami Bakura but there is a subtle difference in clothing: the Shadow Realm Bakura (sitting at the Dark RPG board game table) has an undershirt with horizontal blue/white stripes, and a black shirt on top; while the "pawn" Bakura inside the world of the Pharaoh's memories has the same undershirt, but a shirt light blue in colour. ** The "pawn" Yami Bakura challenges Yugi to a Duel Monsters Duel! Duel Disks suddenly appear on the two characters! * Back in the Shadow Realm at the Dark RPG table, the sand in Yami Bakura's third Hourglass Token has all fallen to the bottom!! It is time for the arrival of Zorc Necrophades!!!! Differences in adaptations *Cut from the dub is a scene of Seto rushing at Aknadin with a sword and stabbing him with it. Featured monsters The following monsters appeared in this episode. Monsters in italics debuted here. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.